cookservedeliciousfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Cook Studio
Iron Cook Studio are special events in the game. Thse events will be unlocked after reaching a three-star resturant, you will then recieve an email regarding the Iron Cook Studio currently filming a new season of their TV show. You may then enter the show under Extra Events > Iron Cook Studio. Description Welcome to Iron Cook Studios, the most challenging cooking competition (and highest rated tv series) in the world! Prepare for battle! List of Iron Cook Shows Diner Challenge (S4E1) Twisting the Night Away - Prepare for a battle of 50s classics in this retro classic challenge. (LIVE) Event Description In this Iron Cook Challenge, you must survive five waves of foods from an old American Diner/Malt Shop: the ice cream and soda. Get all orders done perfectly with no more than two average/bad orders to win this challenge. Information You will need to complete five waves of ice cream and soda. Foods will not upgrade. Complete every order perfectly with no more than two average/bad orders to recieve $1200 and two mysterious golden tickets. Wave Layout Wave 1: ''Ice Cream x8 ''Wave 2: ''Ice Cream x3, Soda, Ice Cream x3, Soda ''Wave 3: ''Soda x8 ''Wave 4: ''Ice Cream, Soda, Ice Cream, Soda, Ice Cream, Soda, Ice Cream, Soda ''Wave 5: ''Ice Cream x8 '''American Challenge' (S4E2) No Apple Pie? - The challenging chef faces a trio of American classics in a super heated battle. (LIVE) Event Description In this Iron Cook Challenge, you must survive five waves of foods that are some of the most popular foods and drinks in America. Burgers and Pizzas will be upgraded within this challenge, adding to the difficulty! Get all orders done perfectly with no more than two average/bad orders to win this challenge. Information You will need to complete five waves of burger, pizza and beer. The burger and pizza will upgrade. Complete every order perfectly with no more than two average/bad orders to recieve $1200 and two mysterious golden tickets. Wave Layout Wave 1: ''Beer x2, Burger x2, Pizza x2 ''Wave 2: ''Beer x8 ''Wave 3: ''Pizza x4, Beer x4 ''Wave 4: ''Burger x6, Beer x2 ''Wave 5: ''Beer x4, Pizza x2, Burger x2 '''Italian Challenge' (S4E3) Now Thats-a Spicy! - The chef faces and Italian challenge of famous pastas, lasagnas and wine. (LIVE) Event Description In this Iron Cook Challenge, you must survive five waves of foods with an 'Italian Twist'! Pasta, Wine and Lasagna will be upgraded within this challenge, adding to the difficulty! Get all orders done perfectly with no more than two average/bad orders to win this challenge. Information You will need to complete five waves of pasta, wine and lasagna. All foods will upgrade. Complete every order perfectly with no more than two average/bad orders to recieve $1200 and two mysterious golden tickets. Wave Layout Wave 1: ''Pasta x2, Lasagna, Wine, Pasta x2, Lasagna, Wine ''Wave 2: ''Pasta x8 ''Wave 3: ''Lasagna x6 ''Wave 4: ''Wine, Pasta, Lasagna, Wine, Pasta, Wine, Pasta, Lasagna ''Wave 5: ''Pasta x8 '''Fried Challenge' (S4E4) Fry me to the Moon - The challenging chef finds a battle more difficult than it first seemed. (LIVE) Event Description In this Iron Cook Challenge, you must survive five waves of delicious fried foods. Fries will be upgraded within this challenge, adding to the difficulty! Get all orders done perfectly with no more than two average/bad orders to win this challenge. Information You will need to complete five waves of sopapillas, french fries and fried chicken. French fries will upgrade. Complete every order perfectly with no more than two average/bad orders to recieve $1200 and two mysterious golden tickets. Wave Layout Wave 1: ''Sopapillas x4, French Fries x4 ''Wave 2: ''Fried Chicken x2, Sopapillas x4 ''Wave 3: ''French Fries x5, Sopapillas x3 ''Wave 4: ''French Fries x6 ''Wave 5: ''Sopapillas x4, French Fries x2, Fried Chicken x2 '''Carnival Challenge' (S4E5) No Clowns Here - Sometimes the simplest foods can provide the greatest of challenges. (LIVE) Event Description In this Iron Cook Challenge, you must survive five waves of famous carnival foods. Don't let the easy difficulty of these foods fool you! Get all orders done perfectly with no more than two average/bad orders to win this challenge. Information You will need to complete five waves of pretzels and corndogs. Foods will not upgrade. Complete every order perfectly with no more than two average/bad orders to recieve $1200 and two mysterious golden tickets. Wave Layout Wave 1: ''Corndog x8 ''Wave 2: Pretzel x8 Wave 3: ''Corndog x4, Pretzel x4 ''Wave 4: ''Corndog, Pretzel, Corndog, Pretzel, Corndog, Pretzel, Corndog, Pretzel ''Wave 5: ''Pretzel x8 '''The Semi-Finals' (S4E6) Semi-Finals - The challenging chef has one more battle before charging into the Finals. (LIVE) Event Description In this Iron Cook Semi-Finals Challenge, you must survive five waves of just one challenging food: the Soup. Each wave will bring an upgraded soup to challenge you! Get all orders done perfectly with no more than two average/bad orders to win this challenge. Information You will need to complete five waves of soups. The soup'' will'' upgrade. Complete every order perfectly with no more than two average/bad orders to recieve $2000 and three mysterious golden tickets. Wave Layout Wave 1: ''Soups x4 ''Wave 2: ''Soups x5 ''Wave 3: ''Soups x6 ''Wave 4: ''Soups x7 ''Wave 5: ''Soups x8 '''The Finals' (S4E7) Season Finale - In the Season Finale of Iron Cook, the chef does battle with the greatest challenge yet. (LIVE) Event Description The final Iron Cook Challenge. This time you will face five ways of five mysterious foods and/or drinks, and all orders done perfectly with no more than two average/bad orders to win this final challenge. Good luck! Information You will need to complete five waves of beer, baked potato, steak, chicken breast and fish. All foods but the fish'' will'' directly be max. upgraded. Complete every order perfectly with no more than two average/bad orders to recieve $2500 and five mysterious golden tickets. Wave Layout Wave 1: ''Beer x8 ''Wave 2: ''Baked Potato x8 ''Wave 3: ''Steak, Chicken Breast x2, Steak, Chicken Breast x2, Steak x2 ''Wave 4: ''Chicken Breast x8 ''Wave 5: ''Fish x8 '' Category:Events